preschoolprepfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the Shapes
"Meet the Shapes" is the learning movie about shapes. It is the third basic movie of Preschool Prep Company along with the other basics. What's it about Meet the Shapes is about 8 shapes together. There are some other things in the movie that you'll see, and some shapes are in order, but not alphabetically. There is also a dance chapter in the movie that you'll see to with all 8 shapes dancing. The video can also be used in Spanish (Conoce las Figuras) by selecting "Menu in Spanish" on the disc menu. Chapters The chapters of Meet the Shapes are: *"Meet the Shapes" This chapter starts the movie without the intro. *"Jump In" This chapter shows how the shapes jump in the items. *"Jump Out" The shapes jump out of the items that they jumped in at the previous chapter. *"Building" This chapter shows how the shapes build big items. *"Barn Dance" The shapes have a dance party in a barn. Building Segments 'Ice Cream Cone' Total Shapes: 2 *Circles: 1 (needed for the icing) *Squares: 0 *Triangles: 1 (needed for a cone) *Rectangles: 0 *Ovals: 0 *Diamonds: 0 *Octagons: 0 *Stars: 0 'Cooking Pan' Total Shapes: 3 *Circles: 0 *Squares: 0 *Triangles: 0 *Rectangles: 2 (1 needed for the pan, 1 needed for a handle for it) *Ovals: 1 (needed for the pan opening for the food) *Diamonds: 0 *Octagons: 0 *Stars: 0 'Fish' Total Shapes: 3 *Circles: 0 *Squares: 1 (need for like a hand-thingy) *Triangles: 1 (needed for the fin) *Rectangles: 0 *Ovals: 0 *Diamonds: 1 (needed for the body) *Octagons: 0 *Stars: 0 'Playground Set' Total Shapes: 8 *Circles: 1 (for a tree top) *Squares: 1 (need to hold the tree) *Triangles: 1 (needed for a slide) *Rectangles: 1 (needed for a seesaw) *Ovals: 1 (for a fun spinning thing) *Diamonds: 1 (for a sandbox) *Octagons: 1 (needed for a bucket for the sandbox) *Stars: 1 (to place on the fun spinning thing) 'Christmas Set' Total Shapes: 11 *Circles: 0 *Squares: 3 (2 for presents, 1 to stand the tree) *Triangles: 3 (needed for the Christmas tree) *Rectangles: 0 *Ovals: 0 *Diamonds: 0 *Octagons: 4 (needed for ornaments) *Stars: 1 (to place a golden star on top of the tree) Other menu selections *"Barn Dance" Plays the barn dance. When its over, it repeats. *"Dance with the Shapes" Opens a menu and select your shape to dance with in their backgrounds with the barn dance music. *"Flashcards" Plays flashcards of each shape in the movie. *"Menu in Spanish" Changes the menu in Spanish. Character features The shapes will be shown in this order: Other Products *Lift the Flap Book - Book with over 8 large flaps and bonus flaps people can use with their little hands! Book is available on https://www.preschoolprepco.com/. *Board Book - Children who read this book can know all their shapes. Book is available on https://www.preschoolprepco.com/. *Coloring Book - Kids will have powers of fun coloring all the shapes that they know from this DVD! Available on https://www.preschoolprepco.com/. *Flashcards - Children can practice their shapes anywhere they go, and available on https://www.preschoolprepco.com/. *Storybook - When kids/teachers read this book, they can see how the shapes spent each day. Available with the Learning Kit, on https://www/preschoolprepco.com/. Pictures Meet_the_shapes_flap_book.png|Lift the Flap Book Meet_the_shapes_board_book.png|Board Book Meet_the_shapes_coloring_book.jpg|Coloring Book Meet_the_shapes_flashcards.png|Flashcards Meet_the_shapes_storybook.png|Storybook (exclusive with learning kit) Buy now To buy Meet the Shapes now or all of each product of it, go to https://www.preschoolprepco.com/. Also see *''Meet the Letters'' *''Meet the Numbers'' *''Meet the Colors'' Category:Movies